A Date For The Festival
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: A pairing from bleach i find cute. Isane and Hanataro have no date to the festival-Story is better than the summary...i think


This is a story of a bleach couple I find adorable. They have a lot in common and are just so cute. Anyways prepare for cuteness!

4th seat Hanataro had just finished healing some patients and was heading for Unahano-taicho's office to inform her when he bumped into someone in his hurry. "I'm so sorry" the other voice blurted, as he looked up at Isane.

"I..It… it was my fault" Hanataro stuttered and got up.

He reached his hand out and helped Isane to her feet with a blush across his cheeks "Oh my, thank you" she said standing then looking at him added "You don't look so well are you okay?"

"Uh, yea I was heading for Unahano-taicho's office. I'll be on my way now" He said innocently and let go of Isane's hand.

"Oh, well sorry for running into you. I was heading to get ready for the festival. I guess I'll see you there"

"Uh, actually I'm not going" He admitted sadly

"Oh, why not?"

"Well, I…I don't have a date"

"I don't either" Isane admitted with a blush

"You don't? That's strange"

"How is that strange? You just said you don't have a date"

"I…I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, Isane-san has good qualities for a perfect date" Hanataro said shyly

"I do?"

"Yea"

"Like what? I don't see it"

"Uh, Isane-san is kind, and sweet. You also care for others and always have a nice smile. You even smell nice" Hanataro listed

"Really?" Isane asked surprised

"I'm sure you'll get a wonderful date" He said and looked outside suddenly he added "It's getting late and I need to give these reports to the taicho"

"Oh, ok see you around" Isane said keeping her head down to hide the deep blush on her face

Hanataro hurried to the taicho's office. He knew he didn't have to hurry, but did anyways. His stomach felt a little weird and his blush was just beginning to leave. He feared if he kept staring at Isane his heart would burst. 'She's pretty' he thought taking a deep breath and calming down. He then came to the door that lead to the taicho's office and knocked "Excuse me taicho, but I have the reports you wanted"

"Come in" A gentle voice said and Hanataro complied opening the door. The taicho smiled warmly as he entered.

"Here they are taicho" He said walking over and placing them on the desk

Unahano looked at him and innocently asked "So, Hanataro are you excited for the festival?"

"Oh, yes I am taicho. Thanks for asking" He replied with a smile

"Well, then I hope you have fun tonight. I hear lots more people will come then last year"

"Uh, yes taicho I will" he said turning to walk out

"Hanataro?"

"Yes, taicho?"

"I will enjoy seeing you there"

"Actually taicho, I'm not going tonight"

"You're not?"

"Well, no" He said sadly then added "No one asked me to go"

Unahano laughed a little then said "Oh, Hanataro you don't need a date to go to the festival and have fun"

"I don't?"

"Of course not"

Hanataro smiled "Thanks taicho" and left for his room. If he was quick maybe he could dance with Isane.

He arrived at the festival and looked around he felt weird in a suit. He watched as the people around him danced, laughed and ate. It really did look fun here. He looked to his right and sitting on a stool in a teal dress that went to her knees and covered her nicely sat Isane. Hanataro smiled when he looked at her, and started to daydream, until Ikkaku came up behind him followed by Yumichka. "Hey, small fry" Ikkaku said and looked down at Hanataro who looked frightened.

"I..Ikkaku-san, hi" Hanataro said

Yumichka smiled behind him "It seems someone has a crush"

"Hmm? You mean Isane?"

"N..No it's not like that' Hanataro tried to lie

Ikkaku grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "Go ask her to dance" he said as he pushed Hanataro forward.

Hanataro was caught by a set of arms in front of him and saw teal. Standing up straight he looked at Isane "Um, hello"

"Are you okay?" Isane asked concerned

He turned back to where Ikkaku and Yumichka were to explain what happened, but they were gone."I…Uh, Isane?"

"Yea?"

"W..woul..would you like to dance with me?" He asked nervously preparing to be denied

"I'd love to" she said and stood up grabbing his hand

Hanataro smiled and lead her to where the other people were dancing. A slow song came on just as they made it. Hanataro put one hand on the small of her back and the other held her hand. She blushed when he looked at her and smiled 'I must look like an idiot' he thought. He didn't really mind being shorter then her, but people began watching as he flawlessly lead Isane around to the rhythm of the song. Isane was smiling and blushing. "I didn't know you could dance"

"Well, I grew up with three sisters and they all liked dancing, and I guess while they learned I did too" Hanataro admitted

Isane just smiled more then a little panicked she pointed out "Everyone is watching us"

"I..It seems they are. We don't need to worry about them though just the music right?"

"Yea" Isane said with assurance looking at him then asked "Hanataro?"

"Yea, Isane?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Of course" he said looking at her and smiling

"Thank you" she said as the music stopped and they did too

Everyone still seemed to be enjoying themselves except one bald headed shinigami

"Damnit Yumichka, he was supposed to humiliate himself. Not sweep her off her feet"

"Ikkaku calm down, it's sweet when people are happy. Plus he dances flawlessly"

"And another thing, how the hell does he know how to dance?"

"Come on Ikkaku" Yumichka said dragging him away from where they could see the two

"Really thanks Hanataro I did find my perfect date" Isane said kissing him on the cheek

A happy Unahano smiled 'how cute they are'

Yumichka came back after sitting Ikkaku down by a tree "Nice moves Hana, you even got a kiss. And you didn't faint" he said setting his hand on the boy's shoulder, who soon fell over

"Opps spoke too soon" Yumichka said looking at the boy on the ground. With a sigh he picked him up and took him back to the 4th squad barracks. Isane got to her room and looked in the mirror smiling at herself as she noticed the deep red blush on her face. 'He really did mean it'

Hanataro woke up in his bed. "Was it all a dream?" he said and sat up. He was shocked to see a dress shirt and pants on himself.

Looking at a chair in the corner he saw the dress jacket as well as shoes and socks 'So it was real!' He smiled as he slipped out of the dress close and into his baby blue pajamas. 'Thanks Unahano, you were right. I didn't need a date to go. I found one there' He thought with a smile then added 'You are the perfect date indeed Isane-san'

Isane laid down in her bed 'You are the perfect date for me Hanataro. I should tell him I want to dance again sometime.'


End file.
